Danipero32
| place= 11/21 | alliances= | challenges= 6 | votesagainst= 7 | days= 25 | image2 = | season2 = 19 | tribes2 = | place2 = 5/20 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 7 | days2 = 37 | image3 = | season3 = 40 | tribes3 = | place3 = 12/21 | challenges3 = 3 | votesagainst3 = 4 | days3 = 20 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 14 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 15 | dayslasted= 82 | totalvotes= 18 }} also known as Danielle is a contestant on , , & and the winner of Hunger Games I. She also competed on Big Brother 3, Big Brother 6, & The Circle. She is known for loving robbery and fraud. Survivor: Tokelau Profile Name(Age): '''Danielle, 16 '''Tribe Designation: Atafu Current Residence: British Columbia, Canada Personal Claim Of Fame: I've gotten 4th place in 4 different ORGs Inspiration in Life: Tyler Joseph Hobbies: '''Baking '''Pet Peeves: Everything 3 Words To Describe You: ''' '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Reason for being on Survivor: Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: Sumbawa Profile Tribe: there is none bc these hosts are fuckin dumb Hometown: dis pussi Current Residence: vancouver bc Personal Claim To Fame: not finishing my last fuckin bio, also robbery and fraud Inspiration in Life: joanne prada Pet Peeves: alex lopez Previous Finishes: like 2nd juror Favorite Past Moment: the fake idols i made Previous Survivor You Respect Most: org- mathew turner irl- sandy burgin Previous Survivor You Respect Least: org- eva salgado irl-everyone who voted sandy out Why Did You Come Back?: why not Voting History Survivor: Annihilation Profile Name (Age): Dani Gunn, 20 Hometown: Vancouver, BC Current Residence: Vancouver, BC Personal Claim To Fame: i won yoshorg Pet Peeves: the name ‘James’. ur one jame. Previous Finishes: 12th(?) and 5th Favorite Past Moment: sumbawa was one of the best games that i personally ever played (gameplay wise for me only...) Previous Survivor You Respect Most: justin twain Previous Survivor You Respect Least: kim huong Why Did You Come Back?: im just here to make it clear Voting History } |- | 3 | |- | 4 | | |- | 5 | |- | 6 | | |- | 7 | | |- | 8 | | |- | 9 | | |- | |} ---- |nickname= Dani |Season2= Big Brother 6 |Place2= 15/16 |Votes2= 7 |Duo2= Brian |HOHs2= 0 |Nominations2= 1 (Week 2) |Vetos2= 0 |Days2= 14 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently= Evicted |Season= Big Brother 3 |Place= 12/16 |Votes= 8 |HOHs= 0 |Nominations= 1 (Week 5) |Vetos= 0 |Days= |OtherPrizes= |Currently1= Evicted }} =Big Brother 3= Competition History Voting History HOH History =Big Brother 6= Competition History Voting History Post Survivor Trivia *Danielle is the highest placing female in Sumbawa. *Danielle created the cast mangas for , , , , , , , , and . *She also made the logos for , , , , , and . Links Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Tokelau Contestants Category:Atafu Tribe Category:Aros Tribe Category:11th Place Category:Tokelau Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Sumbawa Contestants Category:Savu Tribe Category:Dabu Dada Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Sumbawa Jury Members Category:Idol Holders Category:Player Of The Season Category:Big Brother 3 Houseguests Category:Big Brother 6 Houseguests Category:Wanani Tribe Category:Annihilation Contestants Category:12th Place